Getting back home
by BeckiWriter
Summary: Ginny and Neville somehow dissaparate from being tortured in the dungeons to the training fields in magic- allowed camelot. Will they be able to get back home in time to beat Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all!**

**Because I am so amazingly sane, as well as doing a multi- chapter, part 1 of 3 as my first fan-fic, I also decided to make a Merlin/ Harry Potter crossover at the same time (also a multi chapter)**

**This is set during The Deathly Hallows in Harry Potter, and after the magic reveal in Merlin.**

**The characters will be: Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom from HP and**

**King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Merlin Emrys- Court Sorcerer and Advisor to the King and the Knights of the Round Table (including Lancelot!)**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

Ginny's POV

This wasn't meant to happen. The remainder of Dumbledor's Army and all new recruits were supposed to lead a small rebellion by stealing the sword of Godric Griffindor out of the Headmasters office as well as spreading the message of the ever- vigilant DA by graffiting the Great Hall with Non- Removable luminescant red and blue wizarding powder straight from Zonko's joke shop.

The small group- led by Ginny and Neville- were not, however, supposed to be caught by the Headmasterhimself- the slimy, back-stabbing traitor he was- whilst smuggling the sword out of his office. But they had been. The only reason the others had not been caught was because her and Neville had stayed behind to distract Snape and take the punishment themselves.

Now, twenty- four hours later, Ginny was regretting her act of nobility and doing her best not to cry aloud from the pain. After Snape had stunned her and Neville, he had chained them up in the dungeon before making the class of second-year hufflepuffs practise the Cruciatus Curse on them.

Just the memory of the pain made a sob well up inside her and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying aloud. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

Neville's POV

The dungeons were dark and damp, the metal chains that bound him and Ginny to the wall bit into his wrists. Looking over at his friend, he could see her biting her lip, her eyes bright with unshed tears. The sight made him overwhelmingly angry.

Him being hurt he could deal with- pain was only mental, after all, and after a time he stopped feeling it. The sight of one of his friends, however, afraid and in pain broke him. He could not bear this. Ginny deserved better than the life she had. It was his fault- his fault for involving her, his fault for letting her get hurt. He should have done more to protect her.

Before he could voice his thoughts, however, the door to the dungeons opened. Alecto-snape's third in command, sister of Amycus -strode in. Smirking, she stopped in front of both of the prisoners. Reaching forward, she stroked Neville's cheek.

"Well, well. Who's been a naughty boy?"

"Get your hands off him." Ginny voice was ice- cold, fearless and heartless.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me, you little B**ch."

"Too late for that."

Neville cursed inwardly. Now was not the time for Ginny to be a hero. But it was too late. With a voice like thunder, Alecto shouted: "Crucio!"

The dungeons filled with Ginny's screams. Reaching out, Neville grabbed one of Ginny's flailing hands, in an effort to comfort her. As soon as his hand touched Ginny's, an electric shock ran through him, just as the dungeon filled with a flickering blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello all! **

**I just want you to know, I have not given up on Family Secrets, but am having a bit of writers block on the story and am doing my best to complete chapter 4 as well as making the chapters longer. **

**Please Read & Review.**

**Thanks xx**

Merlin's POV

It had been a normal day so far- well, as normal as could be for the resident Court Sorcerer and Royal Advisor. The sun was shining, birds were singing, Arthur was being a prat and no evil sorcerers or vengeful half-sisters had attacked Camelot.

He was on the training fields with his friends- the Knights of The Round Table- laughing about Gwaine's drunken antics when an electrick blue flash swept over the empty training fields, enfolding it all. The light was flickering, humming slightly with the force of the magic behind it. All the Knights- and him, as well, backed away, yelling in fear and shock. Only seconds after it had appeared, though, it had completely dissapeared, fadung into nothing.

On the field, however, were two slight fighures, wrapped in chains. As he ran forwards, he could see it was a young man of eighteen or nineteen years with black hair and a scarred face. His companion was a young girl, who could be no older than sixteen, with long red hair, and she too had scars on her face and hands. Both of them had pain- filled faces and were wearing ripped clothes.

Quickly, he turned to the Knights behind him and said "Get Gaius. And Arthur."

**(A/N I just wanted to say, my sister had practically tied me to the computer and ordered me to "Write, Becki, Write!")**

Arthur POV

It had been a normal day so far- well, as normal as could be for the King of Camelot. The sun was shining, birds were singing, Merlin was being an idiot and no evil sorcerers or vengeful half-sisters had attacked Camelot.

He was in his chambers, sorting throught the paperwork that came with being a king. There were tax reports, sightings of Bandits and other various dull items of paperwork that he should really be doing, but was too tired to do anything but sit back and stare out of the window, imagining what it would be like to be a normal peasant living in Camelot.

He was also thinking about his newest recruits, drawing up a mental training plan when the doors to his chambers were flung open and Lancelot charged in, breathing heavily.

"Two sorcerers have appeared on the field- a young man and an even younger girl- and they look to be in a bad way. They have various cuts and bruises, look to be in pain and are tied up in chains. Oh, and they're also unconcious." Lancelot supplied this explanation as Arthur jumped out of his chair, strapped on his sword and followed him quickly out of the castle and onto the training fields.

Hurrying across the fields, he came across Gaius, who was also accompanied by a Knight- Leon, his second in came to the fields, and walked through the crowd that had gathered, and the onlookers quickly formed a path as they saw who was coming through. When he saw the state of the two sorcerers, he sucked in a breath.

**(A/N I just wanted to say, this chapter is turning out sooo long, but *showing off alert* have done all previous part of this chapter as well as all of chapter 1 today *showing off alert*)**

Gaius POV

It had been a normal day so far- well, as normal as could be for the Royal Physician. The sun was shining, birds were singing, he only has a few cases and no evil sorcerers or vengeful half-sisters had attacked Camelot.

Gaius had an enjoyable morning, as he only had a few cases, all of which were easy to diagnose and to treat. Consequently, he found time in the late morning to put his feet up by the fire and relax. He was remebering the years of his life, how the cycle of magic had passed almost twice- magic lawfull, magic outlawed, and magic lawfull once more. He just hoped with all his heart that the cycle didn't complete itself once more.

His brooding was ened abruptly as Leon, Arhur's second in command, came charging in.

"Gaius, come quickly. And bring your bag." Leon sounded worried, and nodded to Gaius's medical bag as he finished.

"Of course," Gaius said, standing and hobbling quickly round the room, collecting whatever herbs he thought necessary.

As he travelled to the training fields, Leon filled him in on the situation. "Two sorcerers have appeared on the field- a young man and an even younger girl- and they look to be in a bad way. They have various cuts and bruises, look to be in pain and are tied up in chains. Oh, and they're also unconcious."

As they left the castle to walk towards the field, he met Arthur, who was accompanied by Lancelot. They came to the fields, and walked through the crowd that had gathered, and the onlookers quickly formed a path as they saw who was coming through. When he saw the state of the two sorcerers, he stared in shock, and heard Arthur suck in a breath beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the lenght of this, but I spent all of yesterday researching the spells, what type they were and their effects, etc. This came as a sudden burst of inspiration, and as I had been bnelecting this for so long, I though thaat I might as well write it down, no matter how short it was.**

Arthur and his most trusted Knights were sitting at the Round Table when the doors opened and Merlin hurried in. He was breathing heavily, and in his grasp were two small notebooks and sticks, both of which he held carefully.

Arhur raised an eyebrow "Well?"

"They're both unconcious still, and are showing signs of torture. They're stable, but there are no garuntees on their conditions."

"Good. We can only hope for the best."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they'll pull through- they have magic."

"I kind of guessed that when you said they appeared in the middle of the training fields." Arthurs voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, but they have a different _type_ of magic- I've not come across anything else like it in my life."

"Really? I though all magic was basically the same."

"Well, if it is, they're using it in a different way than everyone else. Different spells for a start. Look at this."

He put down one of the two notebooks, and turned it to the first page. Leaning forward, they all read the untidy scrawl:

_**Avada Kadavra**_

_Killing curse. Classed as Unforgivable._

_Can be shielded against._

_Seen as a green bolt of light._

_Kills instantly._

_Only to be used as last resort._

_**Confundus**_

_Confusing Charm_

_Confuses opponents._

_Good to use in fight._

_Seen as blue bolt of light._

_**Conjunctivitis**_

_Curse._

_Damages opponent's eyesight._

_Seen as purple bolt of light._

_Only use in extreme circumstances._

**_Stupefy_**

_Stunning spell._

_Knocks out opponent._

_Seen as red bolt of light._

_Counter spell: Ennervate_

"Wait... These are all attacking spells, to be used in a fight." Gwaine said

"I know- and that brings me to this." Merlin then showed them the first page of the other notebook.

_**November 1st**_

_**Today we found a secret hiding place- the Room of Requiremnt. Neville found it, actually. He remembered how we used it as a dueling room when Umbridge was here, and then he asked for a place that he could both live and practise in, and a place that no-one but trusted supporters of the cause could gain acces to. And, yet again, the room outdid itself. It makes hammocks for the boys and beds for the girls/ injured. It has banners with the emblems of Griffindor House, Hufflepuff House and Ravenclw House, too. No Slytherin House banners- obviously. It also has two bathrooms- one for girls, one for boys- and a dueling area with built- in protective wards around it. Now, we can finally train- fight back. Now, Dumbledore's Army can return, and fight for Hogwarts once more.**_

Once that had been read, all of those around the table sat back, thinking hard. What was Dumbledore's Army? What was Hogwarts? Who were these people, and why were they fighting? Now they had even more questions than before.


	4. WRITERS BLOCK!

To all my dear Readers,

I am dearly sorry, but I have recently come down with a bad case of writersblock and am unable even to write school assignments.

For this reason, all of my fics will be put on hold.

I think that in order to overcome this, I will have to write outside of my comfort- zone, and so you may see a new story for Harry Potter or completely AU Merlin come out.

All reviews are welcome, and I thank you for your concern.

If you wantto, you can also help me by reading my other fics and suggesting plot lines or other such things.

Very Sorry,

BeckiWriter :(


End file.
